


Perspective

by Pom_Rania



Series: Little By Little [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chopper actually does care, Gen, Hera needs a hug, POV Nonhuman, he just has a weird way of showing it, she does get to hug a stuffed animal so that's something at least, visually-impaired Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania
Summary: Hera has a problem, and Chopper can't solve it. He does what he can regardless.





	

_Primary overall objective: preservation of self and CaptainHeraSyndulla._

_Currently satisfied._

_Secondary overall objective: preservation of mental wellbeing of CaptainHeraSyndulla._

_Subset thereof: preservation of organics associated with CaptainHeraSyndulla, including particular levels of mental wellbeing._

_Unable to fulfill secondary objective. Unable to fulfill subset of secondary objective._

***

The volume of conversation on the other side of the door was below that which Chopper’s auditory sensors could clearly pick up. Detected patterns of pitch and amplitude were within predicted values for the expected subject matter. No noise levels had yet been detected which would indicate negative emotional outbursts, although it had been calculated as a potential occurrence in the situation.

Cessation of conversational noise, fitting parameters for the end of a discussion plus, with that duration, an awkward pause. Sounds resumed, with greater clarity. Speech able to be resolved into words within acceptable margins of error.

“...nk of anything else I should know,” the door opened to reveal the current speaker, CaptainHeraSyndulla, “please make sure to tell me.”

Her voice was modulated in a fashion previously noted as an item of concern, her posture was more rigid than average, and slight lines were expressed on her face, therefore CaptainHeraSyndulla was exhibiting signs of concealed distress.

“Yeah. I’ll do that.” EzraBridger moved past her, stopped just outside the doorway, and shifted his weight. His optics were directed away from her and his manipulators tensed, therefore EzraBridger was exhibiting signs of poorly-concealed distress.

“So... well, that’s it then.” EzraBridger departed the vicinity with increasing haste. When he was partially down the corridor, the middle joint on his upper extremity made sudden contact with a corner. He emitted a short high-pitched sound, stumbled, and moved beyond range of optical sensors.

CaptainHeraSyndulla sharply sucked air in through her teeth, and her facial muscles briefly contracted. Her body then relaxed – correction, the movement went beyond normal bounds of relaxation, it was a sign of negative emotional response and lack of energy rather than release of tension.

She appeared to notice Chopper for the first time. “Were you waiting for me? Do you need help with something?”

He inquired as to the outcome of her discussion with EzraBridger.

She paused. She exhibited again signs of concealed distress. “I will need to get my thoughts straight if I’m ever to write anything helpful,” she said. “We can go over what I learned in my quarters, if you’re willing to help this time.”

He gave a quiet beep in the affirmative.

***

_Impaired functioning of optics in EzraBridger._

_Maintenance algorithm: if malfunctioning, examine, then repair, else replace._

_Repairs impossible. Replacement impossible. Maintenance algorithm unable to be carried out._

***

CaptainHeraSyndulla walked and turned in a repetitive manner within the room.

“That’s the overview of the syndrome, prognosis and timeline, night vision, peripheral vision... had there been anything else that I told you needed to be put up front?”

Negative; she had not said anything else fitting that parameter.

She slowly exhaled through her mouth. “Cybernetic replacements,” she said. “Or organ transplants. And why they wouldn’t work. Why... nothing would work.” Her manipulator wiped at her optics.

“Optic nerve deterioration. I’ll need to get this right, so nobody will misunderstand and have false hope. Can you call up the textbook again? Start with the section on cranial nerves.”

***

_Comforting stimuli to organics: physical contact, nourishment, warmth within specific range dependent on species, yielding surfaces._

_Intended recipient currently in motion, therefore physical contact contraindicated._

_If required instrumentation for a called-upon subroutine not available at current location, relocate elsewhere._

***

“Chopper, I’m glad you’re here. Listen, I think I might have accidentally broken something... can you take a look at it?”

Despite his mission, Chopper inquired as to the problem. Questions and answers occupied minimal time, and sometimes proved useful or entertaining.

KananJarrus directed his head away from Chopper. “I don’t know exactly what it was; I was training, a crate slipped and hit the wall, and now it sounds like something’s... I don’t know, kind of ‘flickering’ is the best I can describe it.”

That was rather careless of KananJarrus.

"Yes, I know, and I’m working on dealing with that, but I can’t see to fix whatever it was, if it needs fixing, and Hera already has enough to deal with right now. Are you going to help?”

The statement was accurate. CaptainHeraSyndulla was currently occupied and in mild distress, and examination for potential repairs did not require her presence or her awareness of such. What was the location in question?

“Follow me, and I’ll show you.”

On approach, optical sensors indicated that a panel was dented. Irregular high-pitched sounds were detectable at the outer boundaries of what Chopper’s auditory sensors could pick up. Further analysis impossible without close inspection.

What were the circumstances surrounding the impact?

“This is... ugh, I should be beyond this by now, this is embarrassing, but I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I could do with holding objects up with the Force, how much control I could exert over them individually, before working with Ezra on that. I guess I – wait. You’re recording this, aren’t you.”

Affirmative.

KananJarrus covered the upper regions of his face with his manipulators. “I remember when I thought I’d be safe from this just because I wouldn’t be able to watch your videos of me looking stupid,” he said in a low voice. “I was so naive back then.”

The dented panel was removed, and the damaged inner workings were exposed. Repairs were impossible. Replacement was possible, but the required components were not currently available.

***

_If maintenance algorithm unable to be carried out, reroute necessary functions around damaged system._

_If attempt to reroute necessary functions fails, attempt alternate method. If alternate method fails, attempt another alternate method. Continue until successful or until attention required elsewhere._

***

The subroutine secondary to the maintenance algorithm applied to the current situation, but would also apply to the earlier instance of the maintenance algorithm unable to be carried out. Necessary functions of the system in front of him were easy enough to identify and address. The situation of EzraBridger was more complicated.

“Chopper? You’ve been quiet for a while; how bad is it? Do we have to tell Hera?”

Negative.

“Can you fix it then?”

The connector in question was unable to be repaired, but continuous flow could be preserved with a simple adjustment to bypass the malfunctioning area.

The lips of KananJarrus moved slightly upwards at the corners. “I suppose that’s good,” he said. “Thanks.” He left. His movement did not exhibit any hesitation or uncertainty.

KananJarrus had successfully rerouted necessary sensory functions around his damaged optics. He could maneuver, identify surroundings, participate in combat, and function independently. It was possible.

In some instances a large amount of effort and/or time was required. Calculations were imprecise with regards to the duration elapsed for the adaptation of KananJarrus. A significantly shorter duration was given if only the time spent actively attempting to progress was taken into consideration. Reasoning behind the earlier inactivity of KananJarrus was unclear and likely unknowable. Organics were not sensible.

Data from how KananJarrus had proceeded would likely be relevant to the situation of EzraBridger. Previous successful attempts at a given task provided useful data, even if the circumstances were not identical.

To reroute necessary functions around a damaged system, two areas of knowledge were required: understanding of both the necessary functions, and of what other systems were available to compensate. Human and twi'lek sensory systems were similar enough that Chopper had an adequate understanding for most domains; exception: “the Force”.

Unable to personally acquire data on sensory aspects of “the Force”, and not enough relevant information was stored in memory, therefore KananJarrus was a necessary element of the process, despite the insufficient mental resources due to being an organic.

Supervision of lessons between KananJarrus and EzraBridger was likely required, given prior examples of both organics avoiding unpleasant necessities, to ensure that work would continue on rerouting sensory functions. Data from N0151-A indicated that they had one to three years available for the task, but ideally it would proceed as soon and as rapidly as possible, to minimize distress experienced by CaptainHeraSyndulla.

Immediate comfort for CaptainHeraSyndulla was still required. The situation of EzraBridger could improve – it would, and Chopper would do everything in his capacity to make sure – but it was incredibly improbable for that to occur within the next few minutes, and she was still experiencing unpleasant emotional responses.

Once the present damaged component was dealt with and no longer a problem, Chopper ran a memory search about potential comforting stimuli for CaptainHeraSyndulla, heavily weighted towards those available in the vicinity.

***

_Memory: inanimate feline replica = “plush tooka” held by KananJarrus when experiencing distress after damage to optics. Memory: “plush tooka” held by CaptainHeraSyndulla when experiencing distress at the condition of KananJarrus._

_Last known location of “plush tooka”: room occupied by KananJarrus._

_Retrieved._

_Current location of “plush tooka”: room occupied by CaptainHeraSyndulla._

***

“Where were you, Chopper, what – is this Kanan’s – did you steal Kanan’s plush tooka?”

Negative.

***

_TheGhost is property of CaptainHeraSyndulla, therefore all objects within are property of CaptainHeraSyndulla; listed exceptions: lightsaber of KananJarrus, bo-rifle of GarazebOrrelios, armour of SabineWren, lightsaber of EzraBridger. Designated organics allowed to use property of CaptainHeraSyndulla, exception items listed “personal property”: (KananJarrus, GarazebOrrelios, SabineWren, EzraBridger) = “Ghost crew”._

***

Results of library search: “delivering item to its owner” not synonymous to “theft”.

CaptainHeraSyndulla seated herself and directed her optics at Chopper. The “plush tooka” rested untouched on the bunk beside her. “There are so many questions, but… first of all, why did you feel the need to bring that here?”

Her confusion did not make sense. Comfort for CaptainHeraSyndulla had been required. The “plush tooka” provided comfort.

“I don’t....” She rotated her head from side to side. “Even if I was having a problem, I’m sure Ezra would be feeling worse. If you insisted on stealing – I don’t care what you say, that’s stealing – Kanan’s tooka to help someone, shouldn’t you have delivered that to him instead?”

Chopper did not navigate against the wall in frustration. That would not aid CaptainHeraSyndulla. She was intelligent, for an organic, but sometimes she simply did not grasp the obvious.

The location of EzraBridger was often unknown in recent days, and there was no reason to believe that he was still on the ship, therefore nothing could easily be delivered to him. Additionally, CaptainHeraSyndulla was the greatest priority when all other factors were equal, and since EzraBridger was not in immediate danger, the mental wellbeing of CaptainHeraSyndulla was more important.

She slowly exhaled. “He has been going off on his own a lot lately,” she said. “I guess it only makes sense though. He doesn’t want to think about it, and it’s hard to pretend nothing ever happened when he’s with people who know.”

Incorrect. That did not make sense. EzraBridger should be occupying himself with learning to reroute necessary sensory functions around his visual system, so that he could succeed as soon as possible, and his mental wellbeing would be back to an acceptable level.

“Reroute – I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.” She shifted, and the side of her lower extremity made contact with the “plush tooka”. She did not appear to notice. “It’s not always that simple for us organics though. I....” She rested her face in her manipulators. “I don’t know if I can explain it for you. Even if we know that avoiding something won’t make it go away, we still try. Unless we can’t. Sometimes even then.”

CaptainHeraSyndulla was not avoiding anything. She was working on a resource to assist with EzraBridger.

“I’ve been mostly giving abstract and theoretical information; for anyone in general, avoiding as much as I can anything specific to _him_ because I don’t want to think about how he....” Her optics did not seem to be focused on anything. Chopper waited, but she did not continue to speak. Her optics became more reflective than usual, matching situations of increased tear production.

He retrieved the “plush tooka” and extended it towards her, and indicated that she should hold it. He had memory records of her doing the same for comfort. She complied.

“I guess I did need that,” she said with decreased amplitude. “You should probably put it back before Kanan notices, though.” She made no move to relinquish her hold, therefore the request was of low intensity.

Chopper stated that it was unlikely, as KananJarrus rarely had contact with the “plush tooka” except to share it with CaptainHeraSyndulla, and also was probably busy training at the moment.

“Well then. I should probably get back to work....” She did not do so.

On the subject of “work”, he wanted to help EzraBridger and KananJarrus stay on track. If he attended training sessions, he could make sure that they were actually working, provide objective feedback, and remind them of anything they might have forgotten.

“You should ask first before doing that. They might find you distracting, or it might be really personal and they wouldn’t want anyone else to be there.”

That did not make sense.

Her shoulders briefly lifted, then returned to resting position. “Some things don’t make sense. Many things, if you think about it. We have to work with that anyways.”

He asked whether the “plush tooka” was indeed providing comfort to CaptainHeraSyndulla.

She softly dragged her manipulator against Chopper’s outer casing. “I think it is, and I guess being able to talk with you also helps. Thanks for taking care of me.”

She stirred. “There are probably other ways you can help with Ezra,” she said. “Apparently you had given him some light when he needed it, that was useful, and if you ask Kanan, he can find something for you to help with. No tripping Ezra though, that is a direct order. I’ve said it before, but I’ll make sure it’s clear. Unless you have been specifically instructed to try and trip him, and I have explicitly confirmed that, intentionally tripping Ezra is strictly forbidden.”

She paused.

“Kanan is fair game though, if you can manage it. Same with Sabine and Zeb. Once Ezra’s back on the same level as the others for noticing things, then we can talk about lifting the ban.”

Chopper expressed that CaptainHeraSyndulla was the best organic.

The corners of her mouth lifted. She reached for her datapad with the upper extremity not holding the “plush tooka”.

“I know you don’t have medical programming, and mostly just learned basic first aid with us... so if this makes sense to you, it’s probably something that the others can understand. Could you read it over, and tell me what you think?”

***

_Mental wellbeing of CaptainHeraSyndulla: improved._

_Secondary overall objective: in progress._

***

Situational awareness had been previously mentioned as an element of using sensory aspects of “the Force”. Further development of that skill was required for EzraBridger. Formal practice with KananJarrus would likely be helpful but insufficient.

The object grasped in Chopper’s manipulator was soft, light, and reasonably aerodynamic. It could be accurately projected at a target. It would not cause damage if it impacted an organic at speed, but it would be noticeable and mildly unpleasant. That would provide motivation to not get hit.

It was an alternative method of helping. It was not a prank. CaptainHeraSyndulla had explicitly banned attempts at tripping EzraBridger, but had said nothing about throwing objects at him. So long as she remained unaware, the activity would not be forbidden.

Chopper subvocally expressed pleasure, and watched his projectile fly through the air towards the unsuspecting EzraBridger. Sometimes being helpful was _fun_.


End file.
